Chuck & Sarah vs The One Shots
by am138
Summary: An ever-growing set of one shots featuring the relationship betweeen Chuck and Sarah. Lots of fluff in some, angst in others, a mixed bag really. Slightly AU at times.
1. Perfection

_**A/N: **__A compilation of one shots focusing on Charah. Slightly AU, some definitely set before season 3, others set after they began dating – the context should make this pretty clear! I hope you all enjoy these – and if you are wondering where __**'Casey vs. the Intersect' **__is going, well, it's on hold for a few weeks whilst I endure the torment of exams. These one shots I can write in a few off minutes between the pain that is revision, whereas a multi chapter story requires my full attention. By no means is it finished, just give me some time. Well, without further ado, the first of my Charah romance one-shots, entitled __**'Perfection'**__._

* * *

**Perfection**

Chuck closed his eyes and listened to the quiet lapping of the waves on the beach. Amber light filtered through the curtains, everything it touched resonating with a soft orange glow. The near silence allowed him to listen to the muted breath of the girl next to him, her arm lying casually across his chest, its warmth spilling out onto his body. Continuing their tranquil assault on the sand, the waves rolled and receded, with a different hum each time. A smile slowly spread its way from cheek to cheek across Chuck's face – he was pretty sure that if this wasn't perfection, it wasn't far off. His attention was diverted back to the girl beside him again, as she stirred in her sleep, the gentle rustle of covers indicating her movement. Her arm slid across Chuck's stomach, before finding a perfect resting spot in the crook of his arm. She murmured slightly, before falling silent once more, the gentle rising and falling of her chest restarting. Opening his eyes bit by bit, Chuck looked at the other side of the bed. There she was. Sarah Walker, top CIA agent, and the love of his life. And she was _his_. He still couldn't quite believe it. She was so perfect in every single way, as he stared tenderly at her flawless back; her perfect blonde hair which cascaded elegantly down the curvature of her face...

He quietened his breathing – he didn't want to wake her. She moved again, restless even in her dreams, and this time she motioned towards him, her body pressing up against his. He drew a breath, not willing to believe that this was all true. Just a few years before he'd been stuck in a dead end job, with no career prospects and no idea of what he wanted out of life. The idea that he would be lying in bed watching the woman of his dreams in a couple of years was out of the question to him. And yet here he was. As she moved closer to him, he could smell the sweetness of her perfume, and a few locks of her hair brushed his cheek. She was now lying up against him on her side, facing away from his body but arching hers to press against his. He let out an uneven breath, and moved a shaking hand towards her head. Gingerly, he took a strand of her hair which had curled inwards, towards her mouth and pulled it away, before shifting the covers up smoothly to cover her back. Despite the fact that she remained asleep, her subconscious actions suggested that she appreciated the sentiment, as she nestled her head deeper into the pillow, and brought her arm back, draping it across Chuck's chest once more.

With sleepy eyes he examined it. Her perfectly slender fingers were resting over his breastbone, and they would shift ever so slightly on occasion, but always remaining in relatively the same place. Tentatively, he lifted an arm from beneath the covers, manipulating his own fingers to fit hers. He slipped his hand inside hers, interlocking fingers and squeezing slightly. She still didn't wake, and he was glad, the heat resonating from her hand warming his own. The barely audible waves and the quiet tweeting of larks as they skirted the clouds outside the window were the only indications of an outside world, but they were wonderful ones all the same. Sarah rolled in her sleep, this time more prominently, to the point where she now faced Chuck. For the first time since waking, he could see the features of her face – the way her lips met at the corners; the way her eyelids fluttered almost imperceptibly as she dreamed; the way the shadows adorned the side of her face...

Chuck shifted just a small amount, but it was enough. Casually at first, she creaked open her eyes, revealing her ocean-blue irises which gazed out lovingly at him. He tried breathing, but it was no use – he was totally taken in. The amber glow coming from the window was drawn by some unseen force to her eyes, and it accented the blue perfectly, forming a palette so indescribably calming to the senses that Chuck struggled to even think. He watched intently as she gained awareness; she blinked several times and smiled fondly at him, her breath less regular now, more eccentric and alive. He wasn't even sure what to do next; he hadn't been prepared for the gravity of the situation he now found himself in. He drew in as much courage as he could and lifted an arm, wrapping it reassuringly around her shoulder and drawing her closer to him. Wisps of her hair swept along his arm, the blonde strands quivering nervously against his skin. He'd almost half expected her to refuse this gesture, but she rested eagerly under his arm, moving closer and closer until her head lay on his shoulder. The larks continued their comforting call outside the window, almost spurring Chuck on. He knew what he wanted to do so badly – he wanted his lips to touch hers with every inch and fibre of his being, for the subtle moistness of her tongue to lap oh-so-slightly against his. He wanted _her_; for the rest of his life, for as long as he could imagine.

His heart beating that little bit faster, he went for it, lifting her chin lightly with his fingers and leaning in, his eyes fixated on hers, and hers on his, until their noses brushed delicately, and their lips met just moments later. It was just as he had imagined, only more so. Her scent touched his nostrils tantalisingly, and the kiss lasted for but a moment. As they drew away, Chuck couldn't help but smile. He let out a breath of disbelief, and Sarah picked up on this, her lips and cheeks forming a heartening expression which constituted both intense desire and happiness. She raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time.

"How long were you watching me for?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Long enough to realise just how beautiful you really are."

"And just how long was that, Mr Carmichael?"

He grinned, and chuckled slightly.

"Sarah, this morning, waking up...I realised how perfect this is. How perfect _we_ are. And there's something I wanted to say, which I've never been able to say to you before."

"What, Chuck?"

Chuck drew in oxygen sharply, his forehead glazed with a certain amount of sweat.

"I love you, Sarah Walker. And I always have. Right from the first time I saw you, when you came into the Buy More with a broken phone...from that day, to now, and forever more, I love you."

Sarah did nothing for a moment, other than let the words sink in.

"Chuck," she breathed tenderly, "when I walked into that store I figured it would be like any other mission. And then I set eyes on you. There's something about you, Chuck. Something about you that I couldn't take my eyes off. Chuck, I love you too. And I always have."

He tensed, and his heart skipped a beat. His mind couldn't even begin to contemplate what she had just said, but the soothing nature of her words spread through his body like a wildfire, rejuvenating everything about him. He knew words couldn't describe how he felt about what she'd just said, so he leaned in once more, his lips caressing the nape of her neck, and then her chin, and finally her own lips, which parted slightly, allowing Chuck tender entry. They kissed passionately for a few moments, lying beside one another, legs splayed out in a sea of limbs. Parting, Sarah's breath splayed across his cheeks, making Chuck's stomach flutter in sequence with the sensation.

"What do you want to do today?" he exhaled, staring attentively at her.

"Why do anything?" she asked, lying leisurely back in her pillow.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a _long_ time." he mused, wrapping his arm around her tightly, drawing her into the most adoring embrace he could manage.

He leant back, allowing the pillow to swallow him whole, still observing the girl he still held ever so closely, his ears recognising no sound other than the gentle breaking of the waves on the shore and the larks progressing with their epic chorus.

Perfection.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed that – it really was something written from the heart! I suppose that __**'Perfection' **__is set pre-season 3, perhaps between 221: Chuck vs. the Colonel and 222: Chuck vs. the Ring, as this is the peak time of their relationship in season 2. Not entirely sure. Expect another one shot soon, and please review – good or bad, I appreciate both!_


	2. What Could Have Been

_**A/N: **__My first angst one shot. Bit of a depressing one, but I think the ending is quite touching in itself. Focuses more on his feelings than actions - the opposite to __**'Perfection' **__in almost every aspect! I'll make sure to make the next one extra fluffy to make up for it._

* * *

**What Could Have Been**

Lapping tentatively at Chuck's heels, the water coursed its way between his toes and seeped into the slushy sand below. Chuck looked out blankly at the waves hovering on the horizon, as the sun shrouded itself behind the clouds above. He'd lost it. He'd lost his one chance to be with the girl he loved, the girl he'd dreamed about meeting for as long as he could remember. She'd given him the opportunity to run away with her, to be with her. And he'd turned it down for a job as a spy which he clearly wasn't capable of doing. His mind focused on the tall grass which sprung up defiantly amidst the sand, the breeze buffeting it every so often. He was alone, like he had been before he'd ever met her. He almost wished he hadn't – if he hadn't met her, he wouldn't truly appreciate what he was missing. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he planted himself in the wet sand as a fresh wave crashed on the shore, its water surrounding Chuck and soaking his clothes through. He didn't care. Each breath was laboured, and each heart beat seemed wasteful; he saw no point in carrying on in a life without the girl he wanted – the girl he'd always wanted. And she'd wanted him. She wanted him so badly that she was willing to go on the run, become a fugitive, just for him. And he'd abused that; he'd taken it for granted, and now he had nothing to remember it by but the hazy memories of her voice; the way she used to smile; and those perfect clear blue eyes.

If only, he thought, he could have had both. The job and the girl. It seemed the game of life he played was different to the one everyone else did. His life revolved around his job, and it had been messed up because of it so many times. If it wasn't for his stupid job, he would never have met Sarah Walker; never have kissed her soft lips; never have experienced her for what she was – absolutely brilliant. But this was all six months ago, he thought, I should move on. As with all memories, those of Sarah faded in his mind, he could barely remember what she looked or smelled like now, but one stayed clear – the kiss they'd shared, when they both thought they were going to die, when the timer on the container reached zero and they expected to be obliterated – but they weren't. That kiss was the reason he still came to this beach, the reason he still sat, staring into space, thinking about what he'd lost. It had been, in no small terms, the best moment of his life. Everything had been so perfect – the fact that they could have been moments from imminent death didn't even seem to factor into it.

He let out a deep exhale, which carried with it the last shreds of hope he'd been holding onto that he would ever see her face again. The breath dispersed in the wind and he eyed the ground. He came to this beach because he knew she was out there – somewhere – the ocean providing the proof of that. He fondled a pebble and continued to reminisce, before his eyes widened. _Gardenias, she'd liked gardenias._ Getting to his feet at once, he sprinted across the beach, leaving haphazard footprints in the sand, which were slowly eroded by each coming wave.

* * *

The visit to the flower shop had been brief; he'd found the flowers soon enough. The smell was enough, and he'd purchased them hurriedly, before leaping back into his car and returning to the beach. Walking somewhat more conservatively this time, he returned to his previous spot with the flowers, his indents in the sand a visible marker of where he'd been. Sitting back down, the wind picked up and clawed aggressively as his face, the chill reaching his very spine. Defiant, just like the tall grass, he rested the gardenias gently on the sand, watching as the energetic sea took them for its own. _To Sarah Walker_, he mused, _wherever you are_.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed it! It was quite heartening to write. I suppose it goes AU after 301: Chuck vs. the Pink Slip, when Sarah offers to run away with Chuck. I'll have the next one shot up soon; probably will be a fluffy one. _

_**I need ideas, however! I'm working on the third but any ideas of what you would like to see, fluffy or angst, I'm open to all :-)!**_


End file.
